Weakness
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: After finding out Maron is Jeanne, Miyako finds herself in a strange place with even stranger company. [YURI. Miyako x Queen]


Weakness

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or it's characters, nor do I claim to. No profit is being made from this…and if you sue me, I have a total of two cents in pennies.

Author's Notes – If you're wondering where I got the idea for this fic, then watch episode 43 of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Or you can view these pictures the pictures below that I took (copy/paste link in Address bar and get rid of all the spaces). Besides that, I don't have much more to say about this fic…just that it's my first time writing anything like this, so go gentle on me. I don't usually write sex scenes and I have no experience with it myself (especially lesbian sex), so things may be odd, I don't know, lol. Also, I'd like to thank Anime Daisuki for fansubbing KKJ, otherwise I would have never seen it. Big thanks for the script as well. That's it – enjoy!

Pictures (take the spaces away) - # members.lycos. co.uk/ cskywalker/ finmiyako 1.jpg # members.lycos. co.uk/ cskywalker/ finmiyako 4.jpg # members.lycos. co.uk/ cskywalker/ finmiyako 3.jpg # members.lycos. co.uk/ cskywalker/ finmiyako 2.jpg

Warnings/Pairings – Miyako/Queen (Fin). Contains spoilers for episode 43 of the anime. This fic is based purely on the anime and contains nothing on the manga, sorry – haven't read that yet ;) Rated R (in some places) and NC17 due to obvious reasons, and its just porn without real plot set in the anime. If sex and yuri bugs you, then shoo, this fic isn't for you.

Summary – After finding out Maron is Jeanne, Miyako finds herself in a strange place with even stranger company. An alternate version of the events in episode 43 of the anime.

----------

The floor was unnaturally cold, her fingers digging into the hard stone beneath her as she dreamed. She knew nothing of what happened around her, her own mind caught up in a nightmare that she had had quite a while ago, a memory that she had tried hard to forget. She remembered the nightmare clearly, remembered the whispered voices around her when she walked down the school halls the next day, the whispers that Maron, her best friend, was Kaitou Jeanne. Now, the same dream was playing like an old film in her head, and she couldn't escape the harsh reality.

_"Tell me it's not true!"_

The sleeping girl's eyes clenched tightly in her troubled sleep, her nails digging into the cold stone as she tried to escape her nightmare. It seemed to work for her, for her eyes opened as the last uttered words of her dream echoed in her hazy mind. Her eyes snapped open as the nightmare left her, the feelings the dream had induced leaving her as she stared down at the ground.

_It was that dream again…_ Miyako blinked, trying to regain her senses as she stared at the floor. _It was…true…Maron is…No,_ she shook the thought from her head as she suddenly discovered her new surrounds, _I can't think about that now. I must find Maron!_

Lifting herself from the cold floor was not an easy task, especially since she felt oddly drained and the room was barely lit. Summoning all the strength that she could muster, she managed to drag herself up to her side and onto her knees, her arms shaking beneath her as she held herself up. Once on her knees, she stayed there, her head bowed to the ground as she struggled to remember what had happened.

_Maron__…I found Maron…there were strange things going on…I had to protect her…I promised I would protect her!_ Her breath, which she hadn't noticed quicken, suddenly stopped as she gazed at the stone beneath her, her eyes widening as she finally remembered. _I found Maron…and there was a monster! She she…transformed in front of me….Maron is Jeanne!_

A soft moan escaped her lips, a wretched heartbroken sob. "It's not true…" Her head tilted slightly up, her soft dark off-lavender hair falling out of her face as she started down at her clenched hands, "Maron didn't deceive me the entire time…"

"Yes she did."

Miyako's eyes widened, startled as a voice replied to her voiced thoughts. She had thought she was alone, wherever she seemed to be right now. In the last few minutes upon awakening, she really hadn't had the time to check out her surroundings. Her head snapped up now, taking them in – an odd shaped mirror of some sort hung before her, a purple glow emitting from it with an evil, grinning demon staring down at her…an alter of some sort, which she was kneeling on, and a hall that faded into darkness – as she stared in the direction the voice had come from. Nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?!" She called, eyes wide. "Who are you?!"

There was no reply except for an odd sound that sounded a lot like shoes clicking. Miyako watched as a dark figure walked through the shadows of the room, the clicking of shoes on rock growing louder as the figure came closer. Unconsciously, Miyako prepared for an attack, anything.

The figure finally emerged from the darkness, black high heels making themselves known as the figure stopped. Miyako stood still has her gaze made its way from the heels up to the slim, pale legs, which were obviously female. On one of the legs – the right – was a small black strap that wound around multiple times and connected. As Miyako's gaze rose higher, she caught sight of an odd tattoo on the other woman's left leg, right before the fabric of the unknown woman's short skirt began.

"I am your heart," the unknown woman finally replied, and Miyako's gaze rose higher. The skirt was made of dark green material, a smaller, lighter green sash of some sort stuck in a belt at her waist. Her hands were positioned there, the slim wrists wrapped in the same black straps as on her right leg, and Miyako felt her face flush slightly as her gaze rose even higher and she caught sight of the dark shirt that dipped low over the other woman's breasts and left almost nothing to the imagination. If it had been any other time, any other situation, Miyako probably would have commented on the woman's revealing clothes, but she held her tongue as she finally looked at the face of the unknown woman, taking in the dark green hair, the odd red orb upon her head, the elfish ears on her head and the angelic wings that sprouted from her back.

_An angel..?_ Miyako blinked, bewildered and amazed at the sight_. I must still be dreaming…_

The cold eyes that regarded her silently, which seemed out of place on the beauty before her, insisted otherwise.

Then, she remembered what the angel had said. Her eyes narrowing, she glared up at her. "What kind of stupid thing are you talking about?!"

"You're the one that's stupid!" Was the harsh reply, and an evil smile graced the creature's lips. "Toudaiji Miyako…"

Miyako was taken back – this creature knew her name? She watched as the angelic woman tilted her head, the smirk never leaving her face.

"You don't know anything," the scantly dressed woman said, "You were deceived the entire time. Do you still not realize the reason?"

Miyako had no clue what was going on, and frustrated with the attitude of her captor, she snapped, "What are you talking about?!"

"With Maron as a thief, isn't Miyako, the detective's daughter, the best possible friend?" Came her simple reply.

Miyako gasped, her nightmare coming back to her, along with the truth that she had just only recently come to find out. _Maron__…and Jeanne…are the same…_ Looking down, Miyako stared at her still clenched fists. All of this time she had been hunting Jeanne, and Jeanne had been Maron! Could it be…that she had been deceived? That Maron…

"She would know about all the plans…" she realized.

"I'm Maron-chan," the dark green haired woman mocked, folding her hands in front of her and closing her eyes innocently, "I'm just a poor girl that's been abandoned by my parents…" She unclasped her hands, gazing up to the heavens as she put her hands together as if she were praying. "I've been putting on smiles and acting helpless."

She snorted, taking a step towards Miyako and walking past her, "You were taken advantage of! She knew you had a soft heart!" Miyako didn't move, didn't turn her head as she took this all in. "You know that yourself, don't you? You are a weakling! But you don't want others to see your weakness…"

"STOP!" Miyako cried angrily, glaring at the woman with the wings over her shoulder. She watched as the woman sank to her knees next to her and put one arm around her, her pretty face suddenly losing its mask of evil and hatred.

"And then there's Maron, who is less fortunate than you, but much stronger than you," she spoke, her voice near Miyako's ears now, sounding less harsh and hateful now. It held fake pity and sympathy, something Miyako didn't exactly like. She could only glare at her captor as memories flashed through her head – Maron's face, so pretty and innocent. Her smile gracing her lips, the sun shining on her silk locks of hair.

The woman leaned in, her lips brushing Miyako's ear now as she spoke. "Whatever you do, you can never beat Maron…"

More memories – Maron during gymnastics, twirling and jumping in the air with lightness and grace.

"But, there is one thing you can beat her at…" The whispered voice, malice dripping into it once more as her eyes narrowed. Miyako, tired of being turned against her best friend and angry with herself and the woman before her, roughly pushed away from her, finally standing as she escaped the closeness of the angelic woman.

"I said stop it!"

The woman stood as well, her heels clicking as she did so. Miyako did not turn to look at her, even when the other woman said, "You can beat Maron!"

The dark purple haired girl clenched her eyes together in hopes the odd creature behind her would disappear. She didn't want to believe anything the woman said! But yet… Her eyes snapped open as the last few words sunk in, and she gasped as more memories flooded through her – Maron waiting at the mail for the letter that never came, Maron saddened and crying when she discovered it was empty. "Poor Maron…"

The sound of heals clicking behind her, and Miyako knew the woman was on the move. "Yes, sympathy." Miyako gasped as arms encircled her from behind, and suddenly she was tugged into the arms of her captor. Her eyes widened as she felt her captor's warm flesh against her own, her eyes staring blankly down at the bare arms that were wrapped around her, one of her hands laid just above Miyako's left breast. "That's why you wanted to become a police officer, didn't you?" the woman breathed into Miyako's ear, and Miyako felt a shiver run down through her.

Unable to answer, Miyako looked away, still standing ridged in the embrace, especially when the woman's face was so near to her own.

"To protect poor Maron…" answered the voice.. Behind them, unnoticed, the mirror containing the purple glow of demons shifted and growled. "For the weak you had to beat the strong Maron…"

"That's not true!" Miyako protested, finding her voice.

"In order to be friends with Maron, you have to be as strong as her…" The woman shifted, her hair falling over Miyako's shoulders as her long black claws sunk further into Miyako's shirt. "Just as Maron was deceiving you this whole time, so were you deceiving yourself."

"No.." was Miyako's reply, this time her voice much weaker. Again, she was pulled even closer to the woman. She was so close now that she could feel the creature's large breasts pressed firmly against her back.

"Poor Miyako," the voice in her ear cooed, "You even let Maron have Chiaki." There was a pause, a rush of breath against her ear as the woman snickered, "But I will have you."

Miyako's eyes widened, and she tried to get away. Somehow, all the training and her police skills had seemed to have left her, and she was feeling weak and useless against the power of the woman behind her. "No!" She said, this time her voice much stronger, though the arms just wrapped more firmly around her in her struggles, "Who are you?"

A giggle, another brush of air – or could it have been a tongue? - Miyako tried not to think about it. "It's true, we have yet to be introduced. I know you, but you do not know me." Miyako could feel her smile, "I am just another thing Maron kept from you."

"Maron…?" Miyako started, puzzled. What did Maron have to do with such a vile creature as this?

"I was always there, helping Maron, though she was the only one who could see me." A laugh, "The stupid girl trusted me, but I deceived her just as she deceived you. Everything was just a game, we all played our parts. I tricked her as Jun-tenshi Fin, and now I have returned to the Devil as Queen," a pause and another breath of air, "I am Da-tenshi Fin, but you may call me Queen."

"Queen.." Miyako murmured, storing this information, though she still didn't understand what was going on. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"You're here because I know Maron will come for you, and when she does…I will be waiting…" Queen trailed off, and suddenly Miyako felt Queen's right hand shift, lowering, "And as for what I want with you…" Miyako gasped as the creature's hand slipped down her stomach, her fingertips brushing their way slowly down Miyako's leg and coming to rest at her thigh before making the journey to the end of her light green skirt.

"What are you doing?!" Miyako choked out, unable to move. Queen still had her in a firm grip, and even as she struggled Miyako could not get free from it.

One long nail hooked on the edge of Miyako's skirt, lifting it slowly as Queen spoke, her tongue dancing over the young girl's ear, "Isn't it obvious?"

---

From here on in the fic gets pretty steamy, and since I have to keep it R to follow FFN's rules I will be ending it here. If you wish to continue reading this fic, go to the following link (don't forget to edit out the spaces) : www.mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch.php/ 72964/234223/


End file.
